A Truthful Liar
by Kylie Rein
Summary: The girl who claims to be Bookman's granddaughter confuses Lavi. He wonders why Bookman rejected her as an apprentice when she clearly would have done better then he. She can control her emotions well while he was very much affected by a lot of things.
1. Chapter 1

_Kylie Rein: Hello!This is my first fanfic so I hope you'll like it. :) This story is focused on the thoughts of the two main characters. It's more like a psychological story. It makes you think and wonder about things. There might be a development between the characters at the latter part but I'm not telling what kind. The genre wasn't on the list so I just picked the closest one. This is really my first time and I repeatedly keep editing. Please give an opinion as to what you think of the story. Thank you very much if you did. :)  
><em>

**Chapter 1 - Encounter**

*Lavi's point of view

_I finally escaped the Noah with Bookman. We're at the headquarters but I'm in a critical state all just because of that damn Noah putting parasites within me. We did escape but I could possibly die any moment. Haha … what will heaven look like? I might be able to record that unsolved mystery or maybe I might go to hell. What's that noise all about? I thought they already lost hope and left us in peace for a while. I hear a girl's voice._

"Komui-san, I have to do it fast. I hope no one will interfere. I promise you that I know what I am doing. I can cure the two of them."

_Was that for real? She could help us? I wonder now. From her voice, I think she's probably the same age as Allen but her tone is that of someone who is sure that she has the capability. I wonder now. I'll probably find out if I wake up._

"You did well, Alcina. Thank you for your help. If it weren't for you, we would have lost two exorcists."

"And a successor for me."

_It was successful then. I wonder now how did she do that. I can get up already but I want to hear first what she is talking with gramps._

"I was from the hidden branch. There's no need to hide it from you. You'll eventually hear about it sooner or later. The only thing I can't tell you is its location."

_Hidden branch? That's something new that I haven't heard of before. Gramps sure is getting something good out of her. I'll probably ask more when gramps isn't there._

"Alcina! Are they really going to be alright? When will they wake up soon?"

"I'm not sure, Lenalee as to when but I'm sure that they are alright. What do you have there?"

"Oh this, it's Lavi's innocence. Komui-nii asked me to give it to Lavi after fixing it. I'll just place it there by the table so when he wakes up, it's there"

_I hear Lenalee coming closer. That girl named Alcina seems to have gone with her here saying that she'll further check up on us to make sure that everything's fine then after awhile they're having a talk about the order and some things then somebody knocked and came in._

"Lenalee, why'd you suddenly leave me there? Oh, hey there, Alcina. Heard you did well. Lenalee came rushing here when she heard it and left me there alone."

"I'm sorry about that, Kiya."

"Kiya?"

"Oh, you haven't met her yet. Bookman, this is Kiya, an exorcist. Kiya, this is Bookman. He records history."

"Yeah, I know about that already, Lenalee. Long time no see, grandfather."

"Grandfather?" said the surprised Lenalee.

_Was that for real? Why'd she call him grandfather. Never heard that Bookman had a granddaughter._

"Why are you calling me that? I don't even know you."

"Why the harsh treatment, old man? Did you forget about your own granddaughter, Kiya on purpose?"

"Kiya has long been dead. There's no way she could be you."

"That hurts. You treated me as dead after leaving me like that."

"Stop such claims. She's long dead. You probably look like her but that cannot make you her. You're probably that Noah and followed us here" said Bookman as he activated his innocence.

_I opened my eyes to see what was happening. Why'd did the old man do that? I looked closer and saw that she was not hit. It was blocked by a large hammer. Wait! That's my innocence but I'm not controlling it. I looked to my side and saw that it was Alcina holding it._

"Don't add anymore patients. I'm real tired here," said she then collapsed afterwards.

_Good thing, I caught her else she'd have hit the floor. What she did was really surprising. Can't believe she actually used my innocence.  
><em>

"Oh, you're awake. I'm Kiya by the way. Nice meeting you Bookman junior. I'll take care of her from here," said she as she carried Alcina and brought her to the vacant bed.

_She went back to me and said in a whisper so the old man won't here_, "Please don't bother the doctor with your questions. You can ask me when she lets you out."

_She left afterwards with Lenalee and then followed by Bookman._

_I've got lots of things I want to know now. Those two are quite a mystery that I'd want to find things about.  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – At the Library**

*Kiya's point of view

_I woke up early, way too early. The whole place is so quiet. I decided to go to the library and read. They probably have things there that I haven't read yet. I wonder why I bother even doing this. I'm no longer Bookman's apprentice. It has been so long since that day. I bet his current apprentice would show up any time now to ask questions. I was right. It didn't take that long, just a few minutes after I got inside the library, he came. He found me at the far corner of the library and then sat down on the chair._

"So what brings you here, bookman junior?"

"Why call me that? You know my name, Ki-chan," he said in a playful manner while smiling.

"Ok, so what brings you here, La-chan," said I in a playful manner to get back at him for calling me that.

"Why ask that? You know why I came, to ask you questions, Ki-chan."

"Ok. So what do you want to ask, La-chan. Kiya will do fine."

"Just Lavi will do too, Kiya."

"So what do you want to ask, Lavi," said I and returned my voice to the tone of seriousness.

"It's about yesterday. Did I really hear right that you were the old man's granddaughter?"

"Yup, that's true but he thought me dead since the town where he left me was destroyed by akuma."

"I guess that explains his disbelief."

"You also want to know about Alcina. Am I correct?"

"If you know my questions, why bother asking me what they are?"

"I just felt like it," said I in a playful manner once more.

_The things we were talking about was seriously talked about at first but we casually played with the tone of our voices like as if the information wasn't that important or crucial if someone overheard us. I did this with such confidence since no one will really hear us anyway. He played along with what I was doing even if he didn't know why I started it that way. _

"So how did you survive if that town was destroyed by akuma? Why did the old man leave you? How did Alcina do that yesterday?"

"I survived because of innocence and it's all thanks to Alcina helping me. She took me to the black order after helping me out. And the old man left me 'cause he didn't want me to succeed him. My parents were dead so I was left in care by a relation of my mother's then the akuma came."

"What about Alcina? Does it have something to do with the hidden branch of the order?"

"You've been eavesdropping, haven't you? Alcina's being careless again, letting you hear."

"So does it have something to do with that?"

"It slightly does. That's where we came from."

"So what goes on there?"

"Almost the same as here and the only differences are the fact that it's hidden and a secret, the number of people there are limited and the people are the best of the whole order."

"What else about it? There's more right?"

"Yup, quite a lot but let me shorten it then for you. The head/founder thought at that time while creating it that the order might not last long since there were only a few people and exorcists while the akuma were quite a lot. The hidden branch was kinda like a back-up plan in case the order got infiltrated or destroyed. There are only about nine exorcists there and only two are known to you before you met us, General Cross and Maria-san. We exorcists work in secret. We only collect innocence so the earl won't hear about us. Those two are the only ones that were let known to the order and the earl. We don't bother with the akuma. Only those two have. Me and Alcina are just about to start."

"So how was she able to use my innocence?"

"Part of hers."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's part of her innocence's ability. She can manipulate things and use other people's innocence. Oh yeah, keep that information sealed inside of your head for now if you want me to answer questions."

"Okay, so what is your innocence if you're an exorcist."

"Not telling you for now. You'll probably see it soon."

"Why the secrecy?"

"Just felt like it."

"Is this part of its ability? People have come in and go yet they don't seem to notice us and Lenalee called out to us then left when she thought we weren't here. They don't seem to hear us."

"You're right on that part. You just asked me to confirm. It is activated. Some people really do like to ask questions even if they know the answer," I said while smiling.

"I guess we're the same," he said while smiling back.

"You got out without Alcina's permission, haven't you? I'll probably get scolded too because of what you've done."

"Is there something wrong with my going out? I feel fine already."

"You're face is so pale. How can you be fine? Let's go there now else she'll get really mad when she finds out what I did."

_We left the library and went to the infirmary. Lavi lied down to rest while I was about to go out and then that happened._

"Kiya! Lavi! I finally found you! You are so dead for going out like that when I didn't say yet that you were okay to go. And Kiya, how dare you use that on me? You are so not going out yet. You are going to lie down there and rest."

"But Alcina, I feel just fine."

"No, you are not fine. You just used your innocence when it wasn't even necessary."

_She might have been two years younger than me but she sure is strong. I can't believe she actually tied me to the bed all because I used my innocence on her and let a patient of hers go out. I laughed at such a scenario. The calm Alcina freaks out and gets all serious and angry when a patient goes out without the doctor's permission. She gets back at you by taking away your freedom for a while like this one. I smiled and rested for now. She won't let us out anyway._

Kylie Rein: Hello readers! I really hope there are. I'm Kylie Rein and I do not own D. Gray-man but I really wish I do.  
>Kiya: Hello there! I'm Kiya. I just escaped from Alcina. Miss Rein here is also asking a little favor if you could give your opinion about the story.<br>Alcina(suddenly appears): Thanks if you did. We really are hoping that there are readers. And now (faces Kiya) YOU ARE SO NOT WAKING UP TILL TOMORROW FOR DOING THAT.  
>Kiya: Sorry about that little knock in the head. I'll be going now!<br>(she then runs as fast as she can away from Alcina)  
>Alcina: It was so not a little knock. AND YOU ARE SO NOT GOING TO GET AWAY THIS TIME!<br>(runs after Kiya)  
>Kylie Rein: Sorry about that. I hope you liked it. This is my first time.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Their thoughts**

*Lavi's point of view

_I sure got a lot of information yesterday. And Kiya is sure unusual. People who might have seen us might have thought that we were close friends teasing each other. We talked in such a playful manner but I know that there was an ongoing tension between us underneath that. I mean who would actually want to get along with someone who took a place that was taken from you. And with the way she is, I could see that her character is an act since I've had experiences myself but hers is better. She in reality had no feelings about the fact that Bookman had taken me in. She just let the tension flow to make things seem normal. She did it so well that I was dragged in her act. I only later realized what she's done. She would clearly have done better as Bookman's successor. And it made me wonder why Bookman even rejected her. She's very capable. I guess there must have been a reason that I won't be able to find out yet since she's such a good actress._

_I then wonder if there is even a trace of her left that is human. The act was so well done. Could she even feel anything? I know Bookman wouldn't take her back and they both said it themselves but indeed the tension increases as each time passes by. I still feel uneasy about the fact that she is better. I bet she wouldn't shed a tear that's real if a friend of hers died. She would only focus on the job yet why was it so done well. I think I might be wrong about her and yet I'm still unsure. There are lots of things I somehow want to know. She is lying most of the time about her character. Is there anything left that is real in that character? Her honest lies are so believable that you won't notice it unless you have experiences on such cases like I do. A truthful liar is what I'd call her. A truthful liar with honest lies._

*Kiya's point of view

_I feel like laughing. He must have noticed the act. He is probably wondering now as to which is real or if anything was even real. Why am I even doing this act? I guess it's probably just natural. I am after all the 'Noah of Deceit' or the 'Lies of Noah'. I wonder now. How will his face look like if he finds out who I am? I really am heartless they might say if they find out the act. I even used deception on my own family so they won't know that I even existed. I made them think that the 10__th__ and 11__th__ child are Devitto and Jasdero but in reality they were just the eleven__th__ child while I was the ten__th__. I did it for my own life that ended up dying anyways and reincarnated. I wonder now how the surprised faces of my family would look if they find out. I like seeing people surprised. And I really wonder most of the time even if I know what to expect. It really is just my character to deceive people and even myself._


	4. Chapter 4

_Kylie Rein: Hello there people! I really wish someone was reading this. I'm sorry if the previous chapter was so short and the length of each chapter is not consistent. I hope you enjoy this chapter that I added. It would really help if someone could give their opinion on my writing. Thank you very much if you did.  
><em>

**Chapter 4**

*Lavi's point of view

_I wake up and the first thing I saw was Kiya. She sure surprised me._

"Oi Lavi, you're awake. That's good. You've had lot of questions yesterday that I answered. It's my turn to ask questions now. Get up. It's hard talking to a person lying down," _she said in the same playful manner once more._

"Yeah I will," _I said as I got up into a sitting position then asked_, "What do you want to know?"

"How many years had passed when the old man took you in as an apprentice?"

"Probably about ten years or more."

"A year after we separated. Is the old man doing fine? He is growing old."

"He is doing just fine as far as he lets me know."

"I noticed it for a while but what's beneath that eye-patch," _she said while going closer and was about to remove it but was stopped by my hand._

"You don't need to know. It's not something you have to be so curious about."

"How much have you noticed? I know you're a good observer."

"All of it, I see your act but why are you even doing it," _I replied. She might have given a vague question but I understood what it meant._

She stopped what she was about to answer. She seemed hesitant to say what was on her mind.

_Why was she even hesitant? There seems to be a natural answer for her but I think she decided to change it._

She then gave out a laugh then said, "I guess it is natural for me."

"What do you mean by natural?" I said.

_I was surprised by her answer and the way she laughed by saying it. Why was that? It made me wonder and aroused my curiosity. She is still acting and playing around._

"I ain't telling you for now," she said with a smile.

"So do you have any more questions? I sure got a lot," I said in a cheerful tone to match hers then smiled. _She is still on with the game. I never understood why she was doing it, I just played along._

"Would you like to eat? I'm kinda hungry already."

"Sure, let's go before Alcina notices."

_I don't think she cared much about her actions and questions. She is still playing the part to make things seem natural. It would be weird after all if she didn't ask those questions. She didn't care. She only played the part. I sure have lots to ask but she doesn't seem to be in the mood yet._

*Kiya's point of view

_It's a good thing I caught my tongue there before saying it. I accepted my character at lying all because I am after all the Noah of Deceit. I would probably be in such a big trouble if I said that out loud. It might have surprised him which I would very much enjoy seeing but I really would be dead if anyone found out. I still need to keep up this façade so I better not let anyone find out._

_We were heading out to the cafeteria right now when an alarm suddenly sounded. And then a silver golem approached me. It was Rin, Alcina's golem. She must have acted again recklessly and forgot poor Rin. I need to bring her there before they change their minds as to who we are. I rushed and followed Rin. I left Lavi who was somehow surprised then followed me anyway and asked what is going on. I laughed and said, "Alcina got into trouble. She acted recklessly and forgot Rin. If you want to know. You can follow me there."_

*Lavi's point of view

_She laughed again and smiled as if Alcina getting into trouble was natural. She might have acted that way but she ran real fast following that silver golem she called Rin. _

_After a long time of running, we finally reached our destination. Alcina was with Allen while guards surrounded them and Komui was questioning her about what was going on. She was still arguing with the guard about being noisy and hadn't heard Komui at all._

Third person point of view

"Sorry about that, Komui-san. Alcina hates the noise."

"Why are you here? And why is she here?" asked Komui.

"I think this would explain things much better. Rin, give Komui-san the letter."

"Letter? What kind of letter?" asked Lavi.

"A love letter from the head," said Kiya in the same cheerful tone while smiling. Then the said golem brought out a letter and gave it to Komui.

"So what is going on," said the curious Lavi.

"The love letter from the head contains the order that Allen Walker will be released from custody. He is still an exorcist of the order."

"What are you talking about? That cannot be possible, he is a Noah. Why should he be released?" said one of the guards angrily.

"He's still an exorcist. And it is an order from the direct head. If you've got complaints, say it then but it will have no effect" said Kiya.

"What is the commotion here for?" asked Inspector Rouvelier while facing Komui.

"Allen Walker is still an exorcist of the order. He is asked to be released from custody as direct orders from the head. Two from that branch came here carrying this order that was written in this letter" said Komui.

The inspector then faced Alcina.

"Got a problem with that?" said Alcina while glaring at him. "Your people are really noisy here."

The inspector just glared at her back but didn't do anything.

"Alcina's angry now" said the laughing Kiya.

"Stop laughing there, Kiya and help me bring Walker to the infirmary. What I hate the most is noise and people who don't treat the wounded well. And Lavi, you are so in trouble for being here. You're just recovering. Didn't I tell you that already?"

"Please calm down, Alcina. No use getting so angry" said Kiya as she went closer to where Alcina is. Lavi followed to help.

"Can you please tell them to lower their weapons?" said Alcina.

"Let them pass" said the inspector.

"But …"

"I said 'Let them pass!'"

"Yes sir."

"You're really letting him go?"

"I know who she is. An order is an order."

_Kylie Rein: At last it was finished! I hope you liked it. There are still more to come so I wish someone would give their opinion on this if I'm doing bad or not. Thanks again if you do._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – The New Doll**

"Alcina, why did you rush things and recklessly did that?" asked Kiya.

"It is going to take long if we do it step by step. Hundreds of akuma are heading out here. We need his help. You can sense it too, right Walker?"

"You can call me Allen. And yes, I can sense it but how did you know about that?"

"I wouldn't take you out of there if I didn't know what you are capable of doing."

"But they're after me. Wouldn't that worsen things? I'm not sure if the seal is going to last long either."

"I already took care of that. You won't have any problem about that," said Alcina.

"You've got good timing, Alcina. They've told me that the uniforms are ready. Let's hurry up and change. We can do the question and answer after," said Kiya.

"I'll just heal Allen's wounds then I'll change."

"Okay, but hurry up."

*Kiya's point of view

_Besides akuma, there are Noah heading out here. I can sense them. I should take extra caution so they won't find out about who I am. I'll use the illusion so they won't see us for now. Haha ... Will I be able to make it last long? I'll know later. The thought made me smile._

*Lavi's point of view

_Allen was just released and hundreds of akuma starts coming here. They sure picked a perfect timing. I wonder what that inspector meant when he said that he knows who Alcina is. I might be able to ask that after. I can't wait to get loads of information afterward._

*Third person point of view

The exorcists gathered outside to fight the akuma and just as Kiya expected, the Noah were there. The akuma acted weird for they can't see a thing in front of them. They know that it's supposedly there in front of them but nothing was there and then they get suddenly attacked.

"Tyki, it seems someone there used an illusion and blinded some of the akuma. I think that someone is a new exorcist. Leave that person to me okay. I want to play. Oh look, I think that's her. I've got a new doll to play with," said Road.

"I'll leave that to you then, Road. I'll have my own fun here," said Tyki.

*Kiya's point of view

_There really are a lot of them. The illusion's working on the akuma but I don't think it works on the Noah. Allen seems to be doing fine even if he was in that cell for a long time. Alcina is still busy treating the injured. She hasn't gone to attack mode yet. I better join them then before the illusion wears out._

*Lavi's point of view

_A lot of them are here. This will probably take for hours. I wonder what Kiya can do here. She's already using her illusion but I wonder how she'll fight the akuma. She's heading out in the battlefield now._

*Third person point of view

Road went towards Kiya and said, "Hello there Miss Exorcist. What's your name? I'm Road Kamelot. Let's play. You're good with those illusions on akuma but I wonder now what you'll show me if I play with you," said Road while riding on Lero.

"The name's Kiya. Hello there Road. I'll gladly play with you," said Kiya as she took the two silver hair ornaments on her head and then said, "Innocence, activate!"

"Oh so you can do that! This will be fun," said the amused Road.

Kiya tried hitting road but kept missing. Akuma started to gather near. She hit them first before they were able to attack.

"Don't bother us for now," said Road. "I'll be playing with her.

A door opened beneath Kiya where she fell.

"What the hell! That hurts! Road, where did you bring me?" said Kiya as she got up from the floor where she landed.

"A play room full of different doors and a maze. This is going to be fun. Let's start the game!" said Road.

"I'd gladly do that," said Kiya. "What type of game do you want to play?"

"A simple game I made up. If I find and catch you, you'll be my doll but if you find the door outside first then you get your freedom. I'll count backwards starting from ten. Try finding the door if you want to win but be careful though. The doors don't lead to a simple room. And you are not alone", said Road while grinning then started to count.

Kiya started to run and enter the doors when she heard Road counting.

"_Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one…!"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Deception**

*Kiya's point of view

_I sure am luck for acting fast when Road came closer. I used the illusion on her so she would think that she brought me to her world. She is currently fast asleep while that annoying umbrella is trying to wake her up. Sleep well Road, I'm sure you're having fun with our game there. I'd gladly try killing you if only you won't wake up and put up a fight when I do that._

_Damn it! My head's hurting now by continuously using this power but I still have to fight. The illusion wore off already on the akuma. They can see us now but then it won't affect the exorcist much, maybe just a little. They don't know that I did that. Lavi and Alcina are the only ones who know about this power. I really feel like my mind's going to blow off. I'd gladly rest and sleep if only they weren't here. Why are they even here? I'm sure I'll find out later. I better head back into the battlefield now._

*Third person point of view

Alcina was busy treating the injured Krory when somebody suddenly came up from behind her. It was a good thing she sensed him so she was able to dodge his attack and hit him with a dagger that she pulled out that was strapped to her leg. The dagger was her innocence.

"How interesting. You're not just a simple young doctor. You're an exorcist too. I should have noticed at once what you're wearing," said Tyki referring to her uniform.

Alcina just glared at him and started to attack.

"Let's see how you can last long. I'm Tyki Mikk by the way. And may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"You sure talk a lot, Sir Mikk. I am Alcina and although I might be a doctor as you say. I'm not interested in treating you after beating the hell out of you."

"You have quite a temper."

"And you sure are annoying. Keep your mouth shut and let's just fight."

"If that is what pleases you."

They started fighting and then an akuma suddenly shot Alcina at the shoulder. She pulled out the bullet and removed the poison. After that she returned to her fight with Tyki.

"You are very interesting indeed. I think I might bring you back to the earl."

"As if I'd let you do that. Keep your mouth shut and just fight."

The injured Krory got up and saw that Alcina was in combat. He saw her get shot at and saw what she did to recover. He did not have enough strength to join her so he decided to just stop the akuma surrounding them from taking another shot at her as help.

*Lavi's point of view

_This is getting annoying. The numbers of akuma doesn't seem to be decreasing. I'm definitely tired and this annoying Noah just had to show up and he was the one who put those parasites within me._

"You're still alive?"

"Yeah I am, bastard Noah."

"How did you live? I'm sure it should have killed you already. Do you want it back?"

"Like hell, definitely a no. Who would?" I said then hit him with my innocence. He dodged it though so I tried hitting him again.

Kiya suddenly appeared out of who knows where and hit that annoying Noah from behind. He was down on the ground with his face with Kiya standing on top of him.

"So it was you who gave our doctor the trouble of trying to heal them. You shouldn't do that again. Alcina might get real mad and skin you alive."

"You can do that too? I guess coming from there really has its advantages," I said referring to her innocence.

He got up and held her by the neck then said, "Why'd you stand up on me? Do you want the parasites inside?"

"As if I'd want that. Alcina would get mad at me if I get sick. Let go of me," said Kiya as she hit him with her innocence then fell to the ground when he let go of her.

"That hurts, you damn Noah," she said while coughing on the ground.

_I helped her get up and then she told me that we should leave while the Noah was in one of her illusions. We went to the other side and finished off the remaining akuma in the area where we were._

"They're about to leave in a while so let's just finish the akuma. They have a different plan. I'm not sure what but I think their ambush was just something to distract us."

*Kiya's point of view

_My head really hurts. Whenever I keep using the illusions, it worsens. And besides my head being in pain, I just had to get hit in the leg by an akuma. That added to the pain I was already in but it won't kill me. I am a Noah after all so their poison doesn't work with me. The bullet was buried deep close to the bone. I pulled it out and damn, it was real painful. Then after awhile they already left just as I expected. The earl must be angry seeing his two family members asleep. Will they remember me because of that? I wonder now. The pain is already making me lose consciousness. It's a good thing that all of them are already gone but then are really all of them gone?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lavi's point of view

_Yesterday was really tiring. A lot of finders died but no exorcists. The place was also destroyed on the outside while in the inside everything was fine. Nobody still knows why they even attacked. There were a lot of theories but it remains unproven. I bet Kiya has an idea and I still keep wondering where she gets all those information she has. It probably has something to do with being in that branch. She is currently in the infirmary, still unconscious. Nobody knew but me and Alcina that she used up her power using those illusions. Bookman is letting me off for now by trying to get information from her. He seems to be avoiding her but then again, it is much better for them that way. No one of them should get attached._

_Alcina and Allen took a few hits but recovered the fastest. And when Alcina recovered, she helped in taking care of the others although this made her stressed up more and tired. I recovered well after two days and the others followed after me except Kiya. A week had already passed since that day and she is still unconscious. Her wounds have healed but she hasn't woken up since. Lenalee became worried and often visited the infirmary to check up on her. I became worried as well even if I shouldn't be. Ever since I joined the order, I became affected in ways I shouldn't be. I didn't visit her around that time so Bookman wouldn't be too suspicious. He knows that we were acting but he thought that even if it were an act, we shouldn't do it that way too much because it might affect us both._

_I walked around the order and observed the place. I still did that even if I know the whole place well to the smallest details. I was distracted as you might say in my work as a Bookman so I took that walk. There was no akuma active at that time so people were more focused on fixing the place and strengthening the defense. Some exorcist were sent to look for innocence while some remained training or recovering._

"Oi, Lavi! What are you doing there wandering around the place alone?" said a cheerful voice that I haven't hard in awhile which surprised me very much.

"Lavi! What's wrong with you? Why do you look like as if you'd seen a ghost? I didn't even die."

"You're really awake already? Am I seeing right?"

"Believe your eye, baka usagi. It's seeing right. And keep your voice in a lower tone. I escaped from Alcina again so don't be noisy, they might notice me."

"Hey! Where did you learn that?"

"Not telling you at the moment. Anyway, keep your voice down. You have a lot of questions right? Let's go to a place where people won't likely go to yet."

"Alright, follow me."

Kiya's point of view

_I already finished what I was doing and now, I'm in a place where people supposedly rarely go to at this time. I placed an illusion just to be safe. We then started the question and answer._

"Where were you this past week?"

"In the infirmary, where else?"

"You might have put up that illusion but you're not that weak as to actually be unconscious for a week."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"I'm just good at it, that's all. So where were you? What were you doing?"

"Tracking down the Noah who sneaked in and planned on taking or destroying something or someone."

"You caught him/her?"

"I sent her back with erased memories of course after doing that to her and now there is a possibility that the earl might send someone again."

"Why was she here?"

"Looking through some information and about to kill someone. I didn't kill her because I couldn't. I was still recovering so I just did as I just told you."

"Do all of the exorcists from the hidden branch control more than one innocence?"

"Just four out of nine."

"So there's one more that I haven't met."

"Yup, and he's just a little boy aged around eight. He wanted to come with us but he was too young to fight. He is Alcina's younger brother."

"I thought the order didn't care about age since this is a war."

"Alcina and her younger brother are related to the head so that pretty much is the reason."

"Was that what the inspector meant when he said that he knew who she was?"

"Yup."

"So why are you giving me these information freely? Why are you even telling me this?"

"Cause you asked so I answered. I made a promise, didn't I? I said I'd answer your questions after this. And I keep my word."

"Why are you such a truthful liar?"

"How can a liar be truthful?"

"I don't know but you are one."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You never really lied about your intentions or character. You just made it seem like a lie. You lie yet you are truthful."

"Where did you come up with such a term?" she said while laughing. "You're becoming attached, Lavi. Why should you bother with why I do things? My reasons are irrelevant. I'm just ink on paper, right? Just like the other people around here. Your only purpose is to record history so just listen and find out more. Bookman knows that too so be careful if you don't want to leave yet or worse he might erase Lavi."

"I'll ask you tomorrow then my other questions. I hear Alcina looking for you," I said while smiling and trying to retain a cheerful tone and then left.

_Why did she have to say those words? I know that already. I am attached. I have emotions that I shouldn't have. I've heard that enough times already. I really wish I could just treat them as ink on paper but … I just can't._

"Lavi, don't leave just like that. I'm not done talking yet. Come back with me there. Please, Lavi. I'm sorry if I've done something I shouldn't have. I was just trying to help. And it seems I did it the wrong way too."

_The tone of her voice was sincere. It wasn't her usual voice that played around. I was surprised when I heard her say it that way. It is not an act. There was real concern in her voice._

"I'm not going to play around if you hate it that much. I'm calling you Lavi, not Bookman junior so please come back. I'm sorry. I promise I'll tell the truth this time."

_I laughed and went back with her to where we were awhile ago. I am purposely not telling the exact location so no one will know. We talked once more and this time she didn't make the truth seem a lie anymore. _

"So why were you helping me?"

"I don't know the exact reason but I'm somehow drawn into helping you. Don't tease me or else I won't talk to you anymore after this."

_Her cheeks blushed a little after saying that with her sweet and sincere voice. I laughed not to insult her but I did that because I found it amusing in a good way. Her real character seems a bit shy when telling the truth without lying._

"Strike!"

"Why'd you say that?"

"I just felt like it. I hadn't notice before since I was distracted at that time. You're a really cute girl."

"Stop that!"

_I continued to laugh. Her face was so red when I said that. Who knew that there was a side to her like this?_

"Please stop!"

"Ok, I will. It's just nice to see a different face once in a while. I already got bored seeing your usual smiling face."

"Well, do you have any other questions? Cause if you're just going to tease me, I'd leave. I said I won't lie this moment so don't waste the time."

"Why were you even lying? Why did you say it was just natural for you?"

"I said I'd be honest but I can't answer that question right now. Maybe I'd tell you some other time but not now."

_Her eyes showed concern and fear. It was as if she was afraid what might happen if she told me. I would have liked to know but I shouldn't really push it. _

"You said that you would be helping me but how are you going to do that?"

"I will use one of my illusions on the old man so he won't see Lavi. I know what it feels like in your position. You thought I was better than you but I had an advantage since I have this power. I was getting attached just like you are. The only difference is that I don't have that responsibility anymore. I can make him think that the way you are getting attached is just an act but you'll have to do better so he won't be suspicious."

"But that will tire you out."

"No, it won't. I've been doing that most of my life. It's a daily routine. Let me do as I wish in exchange for all the information you are getting."

"Ok, but let me see the real Kiya once in a while. I like her much better."

"Fine."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kiya's point of view

_I was feeling already better but Alcina kept on insisting that I should rest. It actually took a few hours of arguing before she let me do as I please. I had way too much rest so I decided to train before we were sent to any missions. I saw Lavi passing by and asked him to help me train. He agreed and helped. I am currently in the training room and Alcina later joined as well so she could improve herself. They were being unfair though. Two against one would be hard so I used one of my illusions on them._

"That's unfair, Kiya. Don't use your illusions," said Alcina.

"But two against one isn't fair," I replied.

"How about I join?" asked Allen who entered the room just now.

"Sure, I could use the help," I said.

"Ah but Allen has a higher synch rate than us. That's unfair," said Lavi.

"Everything is fair right now. You probably don't know but Alcina also has a high synch rate close to Allen so this is definitely a fair fight."

"Kiya, you're not supposed to tell them that."

"Really? Can't do anything about that anymore. It already slipped past my tongue."

"You did that on purpose," said Alcina.

"Let's just start."

"Okay!"

_Our training ended after two hours. We rested a bit then we went to the cafeteria to eat after that. Both Allen and Alcina ate a big amount of food. The whole table was full so me and Lavi ate at the table next to it then Lenalee joined us. It was funny seeing the two eat so much. Those who saw it the first time might freak out but I slightly somehow got used to it. Lenalee and Lavi were called afterwards for a mission. I went to my own room to rest._

_I never had a mission once we got here. I bet the order is still keeping a watch at us but that won't last long. I know sooner or later, they will have to send us on one. Two days passed and just as I expected, I was sent out on a mission. Just me though and a fellow exorcist. Alcina and Allen were still under watch. I woke up early the next day then we left._

_The exorcist was older than me. Her name is Miranda Lotto. We were sent out to the west where we will meet up with a finder for our mission. We were to look for the innocence and fight any akuma in the area. Miranda was well … clumsy and way too nervous. She tripped a lot of time while we were heading out to our destination. We reached the inn then checked in. After that, we went and searched around the town for the innocence._

_I didn't feel right. There was a feeling or an instinct that told me that something about to happen will be very much something I'll dislike. And then there, it happened. I really hate it when I'm right about this type of things._

_While we were walking around town, I met the Noah named Tyki Mikk. It seems he was Road's uncle so he was kinda like you know, a protective guardian. He tried to beat the hell out of us for what we did to his niece. But try was all he did because he can't have his niece's doll to be damaged way too much. I didn't have much cuts or an open wound but he punched well enough so my insides hurt. Those were enough to give me bruises that would last for days. _

_It was a good thing that Miranda was there so my wounds temporarily healed and I was able to fight all out and then I used my illusion on him. We left after he was in a daze thinking that he was still fighting with me. We found the innocence surrounded by akuma as usual and then I fought with them. Miranda took the innocence while I was fighting with them. I finished them off after awhile. _

_We rode the train at once heading back to the order so the Noah won't be able to follow us. We returned safe from being at death's door but I was still injured which made Alcina all angry again. She might be a good doctor but who'd want to get patients every now and then._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

*Lavi's point of view

_I had been wandering around the town for days with Lenalee trying to look for the innocence. It might have been nice getting away from the order but wandering around for a long time and not finding anything with tired feet is worse. We rested inside the inn for the night just like the day before. The finder said that there really were akuma and they know there was innocence the past few days before we came. We were about to abandon the mission when akuma suddenly appeared and attacked us. We activated our innocence and fought._

"Oi baka usagi! Your back is all open for attack. Be more aware of your surroundings."

_Was I hearing and seeing right? Is that really Kanda? I thought he was dead._

"Oi Baka usagi! What are you standing still there for? Fight those damn akuma."

_No mistake there, it's Kanda alright._

"No real reason, Yuu-chan. I was just surprised and happy to see you again."

"I said don't call me that, baka usagi!"

"Yuu-nii, focus on the battle. You can kill him later," said a little boy who seemed to be eight to ten yrs. old.

_His face was familiar. With that black hair and eyes, he must be Alcina's younger brother but what is he doing here with Kanda?_

_We fought till all the akuma were dead. Lenalee hugged Kanda and started crying and saying she was glad that he was alive and well. Kanda let her do that for awhile even if he wasn't comfortable with it but then again, Lenalee would probably be the only one whom he will allow to get away with doing that. Komui would surely have a fit and kill Kanda if he was seeing this. Good thing, there is a golem here to record this._

"_Yuu-nii, is that your girlfriend?" asked the little boy._

_Lenalee let go and blushed very red. I laughed hard over his question and the fact Kanda was letting him get away with calling him by his first name. He can't after all kill the child over such a question. I decided to confirm my theories and asked who he is._

"My name is Elliot. Who are you?"

"Nice to meet you, Elliot. I'm Lavi and this is Lenalee. We're exorcists from the main branch. You're probably Alcina's younger brother, am I correct?"

"Yes, I am. Have you met her?"

"Yeah, I've met her and her friend Kiya. You know her too, right?"

"Yes. She is my friend too."

"While those two are busy, let's get to know each other. I'm also friends with Alcina and Kiya."

"Ok, I was taught that we should respect other people's privacy. Let's leave them alone."

_Lenalee just blushed much redder than before when he heard what the kid said. I tried to hold my laughter so I wouldn't meet Mugen too soon before I even get information. We went inside the inn where we were staying at and I talked with the kid alone while Lenalee kept pestering Kanda with her own questions._

"So Elliot, how did you and Kanda meet?"

"I was with my onee-chan and Kiya-oneesan when we saw Yuu-nii injured. We brought him inside the room and then I treated his wounds with my innocence and then Onee-chan bandaged the rest."

"Why was it not Alcina who treated the wounds?"

"That's because her innocence can only manipulate things. It's my innocence that can heal injuries. After that, we brought him back home."

"The hidden order, right?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"Kiya told me about it. I'm a Bookman apprentice. We record history. Kiya gave me a bit of information."

"I know about that one. Kiya-oneesan was supposed to be one but her grandfather didn't want her to succeed him."

_The kid sure knows a lot for his age. I still keep wondering why she treats me so nicely when she should be angry at me or at least try to avoid me or actually not help me. I took her place after all but then the place that was taken from her didn't matter anymore for her is what she'd said._

"Don't get affected about that. Kiya-oneesan is happy even if she wasn't Bookman's apprentice anymore. And I cannot read your mind, my friend can. It is just easily seen on your face."

"Hey, Elliot. Why are you freely giving me information about the order when it's supposed to be a secret?"

"If Kiya-oneesan trusted you information about the order's existence then I can trust you."

"Really? Then can I ask you, 'What is your other innocence besides healing?'"

"This staff is my other innocence. I can fight with it as it is or turn it into a rope to catch the akuma and destroy them while bound."

"When you brought Kanda to the order, what did you do besides healing him?"

"My friend read a bit of his memories so that when Onee-chan and Kiya-oneesan goes to the main branch, they know what to do."

"Why are you doing here with Kanda?"

"We came to take the innocence and then head to where Onee-chan is."

"I thought you weren't supposed to go yet."

"It was only Onee-chan who didn't want me to go yet. She was being overprotective. I really missed her. It has already been a month since she left."

"We're heading back to the order tomorrow. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure. I really want to see Onee-chan and Kiya-oneesan."

_I bet Alcina and Kiya would be surprised when we come back with him. Alcina would probably be stressed again. This will be very interesting._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Reunion  
><strong>

*Kiya's point of view

_Lavi and Lenalee took a long time in her mission. I was already back before them. I heard that they had problems looking for the innocence but found it anyways and will be back today. I was walking towards the cafeteria when I heard that they were already back. I heard they came back with someone so I decided to have a look as to who they came back with. I looked at the screen and screamed. I was usually calm and laughed things off but this is seriously not something to be calm about._

"Kiya-san, is there something wrong?"

"A lot of things are definitely wrong. Where is Alcina? Make sure to cover your ears if she sees this. She is definitely going to lose it."

_I was correct and she definitely screamed way louder than I did. She marched down and met them at the gate. I followed her. Allen followed as well and asked what was going on._

"There are just some people you wouldn't expect that would be there. Cover your ears when we meet them."

_I said that while smiling and returned to my usual composure and laughed things off. He showed such a confused face. And when we got there he understood what I meant. Anyone might have become deaf with Alcina's loud voice. We tried covering our ears but Alcina was sure fast that we were slightly a bit late and heard her unprepared for the first few seconds._

"ELLIOT! WHY ARE YOU HERE!" screamed Alcina as she met up with her younger brother at the entrance while Allen on the other hand was about to faint when he saw Kanda. His ears had already hurt and he just had to see someone he thought dead unprepared. I almost forgot that they didn't know that he was alive. This scene just reminded me of that.

"Oi Moyashi! You look much weaker compared to the last time I saw you."

"Ba-Kanda! I thought you were dead and you just show up like as if nothing happened."

"Che."

_I laughed at such a scene and then looked to where Alcina and Elliot were._

"I'm sorry Onee-chan. I just wanted to see you," said Elliot.

"Didn't I tell you? You're not allowed to leave that place," said Alcina.

"Give Elliot a break, Alcina. He misses you a lot."

"He is going back at once!"

"No! I don't want to go back! I'm staying with you."

"No! You are not!"

"I am staying!"

"I said, 'NO!'"

"Alcina, stop being childish. You know he can't go back. Rules are rules. Once you leave, you can't go back."

"That only works for them, not for us."

"Don't think you get special treatment because of that."

"Fine, he can stay but he is so not leaving the place."

"Onee-chan!"

"Don't worry, Elliot. Alcina isn't allowed to lock you inside so what she says won't happen."

"Kiya!"

"I'm still older than you. I have more authority. Don't forget about that."

"Thank you, Kiya-oneesan," said Elliot with a smile.

"Are you hungry, Elliot? Want to join me? I was heading to the cafeteria just now when I heard that you were here."

"Okay."

_We went to the cafeteria. Alcina, Lenalee and Lavi followed. We left Kanda and Allen to their own world fighting each other. They came when Allen's stomach started growling. One table was occupied by Allen alone while the next table was occupied by Alcina and Elliot alone. They were parasitic types after all. And then the next table was just occupied by me, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda. He actually wanted to be alone but there were no other table available. I was parasitic type too but I don't eat as much as they do, only half as much._

_A lot were really surprised to see Kanda's face since they thought that he was dead. It was kinda funny seeing people's surprised faces. There was a lot of explaining that happened but it eventually turned out okay._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Welcome Home?**

*Lavi's point of view

_There really have been a lot of surprises lately ever since the two of them got here. The questions inside my head keep piling up again. I've got a lot to ask Kiya again. I tried looking around for her and finally found her by the lounge talking with Alcina. I left and decided to just ask her tomorrow. While heading back to my room, a finder called out to me and said that Komui is calling for me. I followed him and went to the office. I opened the door and saw Lenalee and Bookman sitting on the couch. It seems, I will be having a mission with them. I sat down as well when somebody suddenly rushed inside the office._

"Sorry about being late, Komui-san. What have you called me here for?"

"It's about a mission, Kiya. Sit down. You'll be going with Lenalee, Bookman and Lavi. The place is a bit far and well, there are definitely a lot of akuma, too much for one or two persons. That's why there are four of you to be safe. You may further read about it on the train. You will leave at once."

"Yes sir."

_This is going to be interesting, my first mission with Kiya. If there is time, I might have a chance to ask her more questions. But then, I've been asking way too much questions and I've been way too much dependent on her for information. I'll probably ask the little one or Alcina when we come back. I really shouldn't ask too much at times. And Bookman is on the watch._

_My eyes were somehow tired. I fell into a deep sleep until somebody tried waking me up._

"Lavi, wake up! We've arrived already."

_Oh, it's Kiya. I'll try something fun. Let's see how she'd react._

"I'm still sleepy. Why don't you give me a kiss so I'd get up," I said jokingly to tease Kiya but I then got a hit in the head.

"That hurt!"

"You shouldn't tease people like that, baka usagi!"

_I looked up and saw that she was blushing._

"Lavi! Kiya! Is there anything wrong?" asked Lenalee who came back. Bookman was already waiting outside the train with the finder.

"Nothing! We're coming!"

_Why'd she start calling me that? I know she got that from Kanda but I wonder why? But it really was fun teasing her although I didn't think I would get hit in the head. It still hurts.  
><em>

_We checked inside the inn as usual. She shared her room with Lenalee while I shared mine with Bookman. We then went out and started to look for the innocence. And it didn't take us long to find it since the akuma appeared surrounding it. We activated our innocence and started fighting. Komui wasn't lying when he said the number was a lot. It is way too many even for us four exorcists. This is definitely going to take long._

*Kiya's point of view

_Why are there way too many akuma here? There are more than ten level ones, four level twos and two level threes. That is way too many for the four of us. I'll just use the illusion just like usual so they would miss us. I did that and it worked well. The level ones and two level twos had died after an hour. Bookman is taking on one of the remaining level twos while I took on the other. Lavi is fighting off the level three and Lenalee the other one. It was a one on one battle now for all of us. I defeated the level two and then decided to help Lavi or Lenalee but then someone suddenly appeared behind me without my noticing. My mouth was held and then I felt like a hand was holding my heart. It was that damn Noah, Tyki Mikk. _

"Keep quiet if you don't want me to pull out your heart. Just follow me and I'll bring you to a nice place."

_Damn that Noah! I would love to beat the hell out of him if only he wasn't holding my heart like that. He pulled me away and made me drop my innocence. It made a noise as I'd expected but how can they help me when they are busy fighting. I wish those akuma would die already. I really need the help this time even if I'm reluctant to admit it. He realized what I had done and pulled me away from there fast. Lavi noticed but he couldn't help me since he was busy fighting off a level three. We passed through one of Road's doors and there we are._

"I said to keep quiet, didn't I? You're going to get punished for that."

"No need to do that, Tyki. I'll take care of her, our dear little sister who ran away," said Road

"I'll leave her to you then," said Tyki although I knew he would gladly get back at me himself if it weren't only for Road.

"What do you mean by sister? I'd rather go through hell than be related to you."

"Don't deny it anymore, Kiya. I remember. All of us do. You are the tenth child, the Noah of Deceit."

"How is that even possible? I'm just a normal human."

"You're suppressing it just like Allen. You have it sealed there. You really shouldn't though. It only brings more trouble. The only difference between the two of you is that, yours had already awakened fully long ago and just as I've said, 'It's sealed there.' And I am going to take it off."

"Leave me alone. I'm not a Noah."

"Stop denying it, Kiya. You may be a good liar but it doesn't last long."

"I said leave me alone!"

"Your illusions won't work this time cause the one you see right now is one."

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Too late! I already removed it."

"No! I said no!"

_I tried fighting it but it just took over. I cried and tried suppressing it once more. It won't disappear. The marks of the crosses are there. My skin has turned a dark color. I tried fighting too hard that I lost consciousness afterwards._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

*Lavi's point of view

_Damn that bastard Tyki. He took Kiya away while I was battling that damn akuma. I defeated the akuma but not in time to help her. She tried calling out to any one of us by dropping her innocence to make enough noise for us to hear but all I found when I got there was her innocence. That bastard Tyki probably killed her already or tried taking information from her or maybe she was turned into one of Road's dolls. My head's in a mess. I shouldn't be affected. She's just ink on paper but I get so worried now as to what's happening to her._

_I picked up her innocence and then headed to where Lenalee and Bookman were. I told Lenalee about what I found and then she reported it to Komui afterwards. It was already late and all of us were wounded. We will have to search for her tomorrow but I doubt we will even find her. I couldn't sleep and went outside to have a walk. Someone was following me. _

_I continued to walk till I saw who it was. I reached up to where my hammer was supposedly but it was not there. I was careless and left it. Damn it! What a good day to pick to forget my innocence when I'm facing a Noah._

"Well, why don't you go see her then?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Wisely also known as the Noah of Wisdom."

"What do you want?"

"You care for her, don't you? Why don't you go see her now, bookman junior? I'll take you there whether you like it or not."

_A door opened from below me and I fell down. It must be one of Road's doors. I landed badly and hit my head. My head hurt and things started to become blurred than black._

_I woke up after awhile and found myself strapped to a chair. I observed the place. I was in a room that is so crazed just like Road's world._

"He's awake! He's awake! Lero!" said the annoying umbrella.

"Indeed he is. Let's bring him to Kiya since she doesn't seem to want to leave her room."

_I was removed from the chair but my hands were chained behind me then I was pulled by that annoying umbrella._

"He's heavy Lero!"

"Keep quiet and just drag him."

_After passing a few hallways, we reached a door of a certain room. Road knocked at the door and said, _"Kiya! I'm coming in!"

_She opened the door while I was still outside the door. What's going on? Why is Kiya here? Why did they bring me here?_

"She's still asleep. I better wake her up then. Kiya! Wake up! I brought a guest for you," said a grinning Road.

"What do you want? I said, 'Leave me alone!'"

_It's Kiya. I hope she's alright._

"You've got a guest! Let's play with him! Lero bring him inside"

_When I was dragged inside the room, I looked towards where Road was and saw Kiya. My eyes widened to what I saw. Her hair was no longer the shade of dark brown, it was black. And it was no longer tied into a bun; her black curls flowed down her dark grey skin. She stared at me with widened eyes of a golden color instead of her usual dark brown ones. There were crosses on her forehead just like a Noah. She is a Noah._

"Why'd you bring him here Road?"

"I didn't bring him here, it was Wisely but then again, I asked him to."

"Why is he here?"

"We're going to play."

"I don't want to play."

"You will or else I'd torture him every passing day that he is here. I will make a long and painful. He will live through it."

"Don't do that Road!"

"So you'll play with me?"

"Yes, I will so don't do that."

"Okay, then come with me."

_We were brought into one of Road's unusual rooms._

"I'll go through your mind now and change your thought," said Road.

"No! Road, don't do that! Don't go through my mind!"

_I watched in horror as Road played with Kiya's mind. I heard her screams well and saw her horror stricken face. I wanted to help and yet why should I? She's a Noah. I don't care about that. She's Kiya and that's all._

"Getting all affectionate now, aren't you? Bookman junior is getting attached. I should play with your mind first before she awakens once more."

_I looked at Kiya who stopped screaming and lied there staring out into space. Her eyes were open but her mind is definitely not here. When she heard Road, she was back to this world. Her golden eyes looked where we were then she grinned._

"No need for that Road, I'm awake," said a Kiya.

"I'll kill him right now. That's what you brought him for, right?"

"This is gonna be good!" said a grinning Road.

_She walked to where I was and placed her cold hands on my neck._

"Goodbye, Lavi. It was nice playing around with you. Too bad though that you were easily fooled by me, the Noah of Deceit. I did warn you though, didn't I? Don't get attached. I said I'd help you but you'll have to do your part. Bye, Lavi."

_I stared out into her golden eyes that were cold and indifferent. Her hold on me strengthened which made me slowly loose air. My emerald eye widened. This was not the Kiya I know. She's lying again and I knew it. When she looked at me, it wasn't cold anymore._

"Kiya, why are you still lying? Is this one of your games?"

"Oi Lavi. Didn't I tell you those were lies? You're so easy to fool."

"Why are you lying to yourself, Kiya? I thought you'd promised that you'd be more honest."

"I'm not lying! Shut the hell up!"

_Her loosened grip tightened but I was still able to speak out._

"Then why are you hesitant and crying. Those are tears, right? This is the first time, I'd seen you cry. If you're going to kill me then show a sincere smile. I wouldn't want to die seeing you cry. The last thing I'd want to see is your sincere smile."

_Her grip grew stronger each time I tried telling her things. She was crying though while doing it. It grew stronger but then she let me go and then hugged me. I was coughing while she held me tight and cried. I removed the chains on my hands and I tried to comfort her. Her eyes, hair and skin went back to its usual color._

"Why the hell should I smile when you're going to die? Who in the right mind would do that! And if you could easily remove that, why didn't you put up a fight? Don't accept dying as easily as that. Don't do that. I'd hate you even if I could never do that. You're important."

_I might not be able to see her face now but I bet it's very red after saying that. It really felt nice seeing Kiya again and hearing her sweet and sincere voice._

"How sweet!" said Road. "But I have to break it up. If you're not going to kill him then I'd gladly do that."

"As if I'd let you do that," said Kiya after returning to her usual calm composure.

_A flash of white appeared. It was so bright that it blinded me. It must be one of her illusions. I could not see but I trusted the hand that led me outside. It was Kiya after all. I know she knows what she is doing.  
><em>

"Don't let go of my hand. I still remember this place. We'll go through the ark. Where is my innocence by the way and yours too?"

"It's with Lenalee and Bookman."

"The illusion I placed on them isn't going to last long. Run faster."

_We passed through here and there and finally reached the ark and arrived at the headquarters. A lot were surprised when we arrived. She lost consciousness when we arrived. She probably used up her strength making those illusions. The truth may have surprised me but I don't feel bothered in the least bit. Both of us were brought to the infirmary and Alcina helped in treating our wounds. Lenalee and Bookman arrived at the order with our innocence. It's a good thing I left it else the Noah may have destroyed it. In the middle of the night when everyone was asleep, Kiya used one of her illusions and then we talked freely within it._

"Aren't you the least bit bothered as to what I am?"

"Not really. Allen is one too."

"But I tried to kill you."

"You didn't kill me."

"You have a lot more questions now, don't you?"

"I do but it can wait."

"It won't awaken anymore. Alcina placed a stronger seal. She's doing her best to keep us here to stay out of questions for awhile."

"I won't ask for now. Rest. You're tired. We can talk endlessly tomorrow or when we're all better."

"Goodnight," _she said as she was about to go back to her bed but my hand pulled hers then my lips touched hers. She blushed bright red as I'd expected. _

_I smiled then said_, "Goodnight, Kiya."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

*Kiya's point of view

_I woke up and found Alcina sitting on the chair beside my bed. Everyone was still asleep except the two of us. She signaled me to use my illusion and this I did so nobody would hear us. I know what she'll say and I don't want to hear it but I'll have to._

"You already know why I'm here."

"Yeah, I do."

"He found out and he should forget. It would be dangerous if someone tried to read his mind especially Bookman."

"I know. I will alter it right now so he would just think that we were attacked by the Noah and escaped. He won't remember about me being a Noah."

"Good, then do it now where I can see it."

"Yeah, I will."

_I went to Lavi and did what I was supposed to do. He has to forget about that and what we talked about afterwards. I was glad that he accepted me as to who I really am but rules are still rules and they aren't meant to be broken at all. Our plan would fail if they knew at once so I did it still even if reluctant. He'll wake up and tell the story I planned him to tell._

"There, it's done, Alcina."

"Go to sleep then. I'll do my best to keep them from questioning you."

"Yeah, I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

_How funny though, we said goodnight even if it was early morning instead of night. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I did my best to forget about last night but I couldn't. It stayed in my head and it stayed just in mine. He won't remember that. I made him forget. Everything will return back to normal._

*Lavi's point of view

_I woke up and somehow something doesn't feel right. Why am I here in the infirmary again? I was in a mission with Kiya, Lenalee and gramps. We fought some akuma and Kiya was taken by that bastard Tyki and then I was also dragged there by a damn Noah. Road was playing with her like a doll but we somehow managed to escape and arrived here at the headquarters. That's what I could remember but something does not feel right. I think I found out something really surprising but I can't remember. Why can't I remember? I don't forget that easily. Something's up and I know it._

_I got up and looked around, Kiya is still asleep and Alcina just came in to check up on us. She asked how I was feeling and then asked me about what had happened. I told her of what I could remember then she left after doing a check up on Kiya and me._

_Someone knocked at the door and came in. It was Lenalee and Allen. They brought us food for breakfast. With the way Lenalee looked at me with concerned, I knew she was worried about us and wanted to ask a lot of questions. Kiya woke up after awhile when the two came in. She got up to eat._

"So can I ask you now, what happened?" asked Lenalee after we ate. "The two of you made me really worried when you suddenly disappeared like that."

"A Noah just brought us there then we escaped. That's all, Lenalee. There's nothing to be worried about."

"What do you mean by nothing to worry about? You just encountered the Noah!"

"We escaped safe so it's fine."

"Calm down Lenalee. We're safe back here at the order."

_Kiya went closer to Lenalee and tried to calm her down. I just stayed where I was and watched them._

"Lavi, is there really nothing wrong?" asked Allen.

"Nothing at all is wrong. I'm fine and she's fine," I said with the usual tone of my voice.

_After awhile, they left to let us rest. Kiya used one of her illusions again and then we talked._

"You've been quiet lately. You don't ask questions much anymore. It's probably piled up right now. Ask me while I'm still in the mood."

"I heard the reason as to how Kanda lived but how come he has Mugen with him when we met."

"There is an exorcist at our order that can transport things from place to place. He took it from where it was kept. Kanda kept on insisting that he have it back. We had it taken so he'll stay for a while. The one here at the order is fake. I already explained this to Komui so Bookman probably knows."

"I heard this one from Allen, is it true that General Cross is Alcina's and Elliot's uncle?"

"Yeah, that's true."

"So the exorcists who can use two innocence or more are mostly in one family except for you since you're not related to them?"

"Yeah, that's true. The members at the hidden branch are mostly related or close friends. We're kind of like a big family there. You know General Cross isn't the type to just join an order like this unless there's a reason for him to be there."

"I guess that explains why. So can I ask questions now about yesterday?"

"Okay, what about yesterday?"

"I remember what happened but something doesn't seem to be right. Did you do anything?"

"Lavi, I can only create illusions. I don't erase people's memories."

"Yeah I know that. I didn't mean it that way. It's just that, when I woke up. I felt like as if something's not right. Don't mind me too much. Let's just rest."

"Ok."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

*Kiya's point of view

_Days and a week had passed since the day my seal was broken. It's a good thing really that Alcina is prepared so she replaced it with a new one when we came back. Everything was like the usual that it's bothering me. I made it that way yet I feel as if I don't want it to be like always. I'm right here in my room not getting up since there's nothing much to do anyway. _

_Almost everyone I know is out on a mission. Alcina and Allen were around the east I think and that Link was with them. Lavi and Bookman were out somewhere doing their job as Bookmen. Krory was with Chaoji in a mission at the North somewhere I can't remember. Lenalee is with Kanda at the west. Only a few were left here at the order. _

_Some of them are me, Miranda, Noise, Timothy and Elliot. I'm sure Alcina would be frantic if her brother were out on a mission so he is just here stuck training with his new friend Timothy. Well they are just kids so they really are just stuck for training now. I'm still under watch as far as I know since the incident. They don't know who I am and I guess that makes them suspicious._

_I really am bored. I guess I'll help Elliot and Timothy with their training. They kept asking me to help them. I didn't help them the past week all because I was feeling down. How selfish of me._

_I went out of my room then looked for the two. I finally found them at the science department bothering the people there like the kids they were supposed to be. I laughed at the scene._

"Can you please take them away for now? We really need to do our work. And Komui is slacking off again."

"I'll wake him up," I said then went to Komui and whispered the words to his ear, the words that he dreads the most. "Lenalee is getting married to Kanda."

"NO! Lenalee, why are you doing this?" said Komui as he took out a drill, a very big one. "Where is he?"

"Seriously, Komui-san, why are you always that way?"

"Kiya-oneesan, will you play with us today?"

"Why do you think I'm here? Come now, they're busy."

"Ok!" said the two kids in unison.

"How come they follow her easily like that?"

"And to us they just ignore what we say."

_That's cause I had a lot of experience taking care of children and Alcina acted like one most of the time. We trained but it ended shortly due to the interference of a crow that told me that the damn inspector was calling for me for reasons he may only know. I met up with him then seals were used on me. I naturally fought back but they were too many for me._

"What the hell do you want with me? Let me go bastard!"

"As if we'd release a Noah. You played your cards too well; nobody even suspected you were one until your sister told us."

"What the hell are you talking about bastard?"

"Stop denying it, Noah."

"Release me this instant."

"Hell no."

"I'm an exorcist damn bastard! Are your eyes that bad?"

"Stop struggling."

"Who won't in this position?"

"You should if you don't want to feel pain."

"You idiot of a bastard! If I'm an enemy as you think and say, why the hell have I not killed you yet? And if you know then the ones who took me in and raised me for years would've known. They wouldn't give me this much trust as to give me this job of observing. If you treat me like crap and an enemy, I might give back reports that will lessen your funding. You do know that the head helps with more than half of the funding here in the order, I don't think you'll even last if he stopped helping and took all his allies and people who work for him away from here."

"Then you are an enemy if you do that. You might have controlled their minds."

"Idiot! Of course, I ain't doing those things, cause I'm on your side. I'd have killed you and destroyed the order if I'm not. I could have easily done that. I didn't need to risk my life helping you. I wouldn't be as dumb as to help you if I'm an enemy. I'm on your side, damn it! What proof do you need besides the fact I'm risking my life helping you. They trust me and hell you should as well if you don't want me changing my mind in being at your side."

"Why the hell would a Noah help us?"

"Cause I don't agree with the earl's plans. I betrayed them just like the fourteenth."

"You do admit being a Noah."

"Hell I am a Noah. Happy now that you've heard it from me?"

"Why keep it a secret then?"

"Cause this would eventually happen," said Elliot. "And here's the proof that she works for us and is well-trusted. You may complain but you can't do a thing about it so please release her if you don't want our support to be gone."

They removed the seals and released her reluctantly.

"Thanks, Elliot."

"Welcome, Kiya-oneesan."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15  
><strong>  
>Lavi and Bookman just came back and met a surprised Lenalee.<p>

"Is there anything wrong?"

"I just heard that Kiya is a Noah. It's just hard to take," said Lenalee.

"Whose side is she on?" asked Lavi.

"She's on our side."

"Then there isn't a problem then," said Lavi.

"I guess so but still it is hard to believe, aren't you bit surprised, Lavi?" asked Lenalee.

"Not really. I don't find it that surprising."

"Why?"

Lavi didn't really know why but before he could even utter a word, Kiya appeared.

"Hello, Kiya."

"Hi, Lavi."

"Can I have a talk with you?"

"Okay."

They left and went to their usual place.

*Kiya's point of view

_How am I supposed to explain things? He is getting suspicious. Should I tell the truth? In truth, he's been a bit suspicious since that day. Should I return his memories?  
><em>

"I didn't find it surprising that you were a Noah. Had I known before? Because it felt like it even if I've got no memories of knowing it. Did you have anything to do with that?"

"Yes, but aren't you at least weary of me? I'm still a Noah whether you knew or not."

"Then what happened? You seem to want to tell the truth yet you're holding back now."

"I don't know. Should I return your memories to the way it was before?"

"So you did erase it."

"I didn't. I altered it instead."

"Isn't that almost the same?"

"No."

"Well can I know what really happened?"

"Do you really want to?"

"Why do you seem reluctant? Did something happen that I shouldn't know?"

"I… I…"

"You did what?"

"I almost killed you."

"Why?"

"Cause the Noah within me took over."

"But you didn't kill me so what really happened? I won't be able to understand if you don't return my memories."

"Do you really want it back?"

"Yes. For some reason I think I should have it back."

"Alright."

_I returned his memories to the way it was before. When he started to remember, I saw that same face he had when he was surprised that I was a Noah. He blushed a little too. I think it was about the night after the mission. When I return something altered, all returns so I wasn't able to block off that memory. I really couldn't take what I've done before and tried running away from it but he held my hand and stopped me from leaving.  
><em>

"I said that I'm fine with that. It may have felt a bit awkward but you're Kiya and that's all there is to it."

"Aren't you mad that I altered your memories?"

"A bit but you returned it anyways."

"I also tried killing you."

"You didn't. That was the Noah."

"But I'm a Noah."

"Well, I don't really care and you didn't kill me."

"Why don't you care then? Any normal person would."

"Cause I'm unique like you. I don't care about what happened. I care about you. You're important to me. I love you," said Lavi as he held her in his arms then let his lips touched hers.

"I … love you too, Lavi."

_My cheeks were blushing bright red after he did that and I blushed even more when I said that. He seemed amused hearing that and seeing my face this way. He even kissed me once more before we parted._

"I know."

"I have to go now."

"See you tomorrow then and goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

***At the caffeteria...**

"Are people really expecting me to go berserk and kill them? Just because they found out I'm a Noah. I would have liked to go back to the hidden branch since they don't treat me this way but I can't," said Kiya.

"Don't do that or I'd be real lonely and alone to tease Yuu-chan," said Lavi.

"That's true. I'm the only one good as you in teasing our dear Yuu-chan," said Kiya.

"I said don't call me that!" said Kanda as he unsheathed Mugen and ran after the two.

"I guess we'll be missing our meal for now."

"It seems so."

"And I'm really hungry."

They ran around until Elliot managed to stop Kanda. It is a wonder how he did that. He always managed to let other people listen to him and take him seriously even if he was just a kid.

After a while, Alcina and Allen returns from the mission. They went to the cafeteria and ordered a lot as usual.

"Welcome home, onee-chan and Allen-nii," said Elliot who saw them.

"I'm happy to be home then, Elliot."

"Me too," said Allen as he gulped down food.

Lavi and Kiya settled down at the table after ordering and all those running they've made. People weren't really quiet when gossiping and both Allen and Alcina heard the ongoing rumors.

"Kiya …" said an Alcina who went from calm mode to angry mode.

"Please don't be angry although I see you already are. It was Road's fault for telling them."

"So it's true?" asked Allen.

"If it's about Kiya being a Noah then it's true," said Lavi while still eating.

"Really?" said Allen still feeling unsure.

"Yup! She confirmed it to me herself," said Lavi while still eating.

"In what way?" asked Alcina to Lavi then faced Kiya.

"Umm…" said Kiya.

"You returned his memories!" said an angry Alcina.

"Lavi, you already knew before?" asked Allen.

"Yes."

"You are so …" said Alcina.

"Elliot, help me here please," said Kiya.

"Onee-chan…" said Elliot but he was cut off by Alcina.

"Don't you dare use my brother to get away from this."

"I'll promise to make sure he won't be on any mission till he's the right age," said Kiya.

"Kiya onee-san!" said Elliot.

"That won't work because I already made sure that they don't even let him out."

"Onee-chan!"

"Don't worry she won't get away with that, Elliot," said Kiya before she stood up and was ready to run for her life.

"See you later then, Kiya. That is if we can still recognize you," said Lavi while grinning.

"Lavi, you are so going to pay for this!" said Kiya as she ran off.

"After you deal with me!" said Alcina as she ran after Kiya.

***Inside Alcina's Room...**

"Seriously though, Kiya-nee. You should have been more careful."

"It's not like I could have done anything to stop Road."

"I know but it really worries me. Be careful from now on, Kiya-nee."

"And you too, Alcie."

***In the corridor...**

"Lavi, you are so gonna pay for what you did," said an angry Kiya since Lavi had just gave her off to Alcina.

"I'm sorry. Can you please forgive me?" said Lavi in a childish tone.

"Not yet."

"Why not yet?"

"You have to pay for what you did."

"Will this do?" said Lavi as he kissed her on the lips while holding her.

"Hell, no! It will not do. I need to beat the hell out of you in training. I've been stuck here longer ever since they found out so I need to do something to release this boredom and irritation."

"Ok, I'll help you with training."

"And don't do that in public. You took me by surprise that I wasn't able to cover it up. Someone might have seen us and it sure as hell would be bad if anyone found out."

"I know and I promise that I won't do that recklessly."

"Get ready to feel hell in training then," said Kiya as she dragged the annoying rabbit to the training room. He showed a face like as if he really was going to hell.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Komui-san is asking for you in his office."

"I'll come in a sec," said Kiya as she was fixing her things.

After a minute or two…

"I'm all done. I'll be going then."

She went to Komui's forever messed up office. She knocked then came inside. Bookman and Lavi were already there.

"Since everyone's here, you shall leave as soon as possible for the mission. You may read about it and ask the finder on the train."

"Yes sir."

"Lavi, don't forget why we are here. We're to observe and record. Don't do anything unnecessary. And break that connection with her. I've told you many times before that you shouldn't get attached," said Bookman.

"I know, old man," said Lavi.

"Then do as you should," said Bookman.

"I am," said Lavi.

*Kiya's point of view

_I guess we were found out. I'll just alter my own memories to make it easier._

"Kiya?"

"Is there anything wrong, Lavi-kun?"

"Kiya, what did you do?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Lavi-kun, is there anything wrong? We really should go. The train has stopped and Bookman is already calling for us," said Kiya as she walked away and out of the train.

"Lavi, let's go! Don't slack off."

"Yes, gramps. I'll be coming."

*Lavi's point of view

_Why did she just call me that? Had she heard us or had gramps told her? I knew this would happen but I didn't ask it to be this way. I don't want it to. Why did she have to do this?_

_I walked and followed them to the inn after getting off the train. While fixing my things to take a shower, I found a small piece of paper. I opened it and saw symbols that Kiya had taught me. She made it up so only the two of us understands it except for Neah who created it with her and Allen who learned it from Mana that was Neah's brother. So in reality, five people know but it's now like they would read it._

I'm really sorry, Lavi. This is both for our own good. I didn't want to do this but I don't want you to leave or forget me. I'm really sorry.

_I knew it. Now she forgot about all of that. She is back to the acting again. And what does she mean it's for our own good. It's not helping me at all. It's true she didn't alter my memories any more but she altered hers and that is still not good. And it's no use getting angry at her since she doesn't remember anyways._

_I then took a shower, dried off, wore my clothes then slept. _

_We searched for the akuma the next day and encountered them._

"Lavi-kun! There's akuma behind you!"

"Stop spacing out, Lavi," said Bookman.

"That was close."

"Why were you spacing out, Lavi-kun? Are you alright?"

"Let him be. He'll have to learn from his actions," said Bookman.

"Aww, panda. Don't be too hard on me."

"Don't call me that, fool!" said Bookman as he hit Lavi.

_We fought for hours and lead the akuma away from the town. We did get them away from the people but we were practically fighting near the edge of a cliff. And the thing I dread the most happened. Kiya fell off the cliff while battling an akuma. I heard her screams and then it ended. I wasn't even near enough to stop her fall. I ran off near there but was stopped by gramps._

"Don't think of following her there."

"But…"

"I doubt she would have survived that fall. We can't do anything about it. We'll just report it to the order when we come back and after finishing these akuma off."

"Yes, gramps."

_The battle ended but the pain didn't leave. It can't be true. Kiya didn't die before me. She didn't. There's no way she'll die that easily. There's just no way but she's still human and every human dies but she didn't. She didn't._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – Mourning (?)**

"Seriously though, General Cross. Why the hell did I agree on jumping off a cliff again?"

"We need you out of sight for now so be quiet and just follow," said the general.

"Yes, yes."

*Kiya's point of view

_I wonder how they'll be reacting when gramps reports me dead. General Cross really does things unusually. I have to be dead for like weeks or a month at the most. _

_And being with a general who is a womanizer isn't safe so I took extra precaution of wearing a disguise as a boy. I did that to avoid the general's eye when he gets drunk or not and in case I meet up with anyone from the order. It will be bad for this mission if someone found out I'm alive when it's not yet finished._

_Now that I think about it, some are probably happy that the Noah are lessened. It isn't really weird if some acted that way so nobody will pretty much grieve over a corpse that isn't even there. _

_My only real problem is the general because being with him included his debts and his breath stinks of alcohol when we aren't doing work. I'm a bit safe since he sees me as a boy because of the disguise but he did try asking me to change into a different disguise which I obviously refused._

*Lavi's point of view

_Ever since Kiya's death had been announced, it wasn't really taken in that badly by most of the people because she was a Noah. Some were happy that the Noah were lessened, some remained unaffected since she wasn't that well known in a good way while only the ones close to her or knew her felt sad or grieved. _

_Alcina stayed in her room for awhile not talking much to people. Elliot tried to stop their tears when they heard the news. Lenalee cried and Allen too. Some others as well but not that many._

_There was no ceremony held since the corpse was not found, the fact she was a Noah and the fact that she had it requested that none will be held for her.  
><em>

"Lavi, you sure you're alright? I know you were close with her," asked Allen.

"I'm alright, Allen. I just need some time alone right now. Why don't you try and comfort Alcina. They were like siblings. She is taking it hard as most of us are."

_The mourning period wasn't that long. Everything somehow went back to the usual after a while. Death is after all a common thing to happen during a war.  
><em>

_I still don't believe it even if I saw it myself. I'm not trusting my eye since you fooled me most of the time. I don't accept the fact about you dying, Kiya because I know you're still alive. You are so going to pay for this and you even tried to forget about me before leaving. I am not going to believe you are dead because to me you're still alive and this is just one of your deceptions. _

_I've known you well enough that you won't die that easily. You've fought with death many times during this war. You won't lose by falling off that cliff. I may seem crazy if someone knew what was going inside my mind but I don't care. You are still alive to me. Hell! You're the most alive compared to the other people that I just saw as ink on paper. You stand out and you will never just remain on that piece of paper. You're very much alive._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

*Lavi's point of view

_Days had only passed and I'm back on a mission with Chaoji. There were only akuma and not that many so it ended quickly. _

_After that, I had a mission with Kanda. _

_The week after, the mission was with Lenalee then after that I stayed a few days in the order doing my job as Bookman junior. _

_After that I went on a mission with Krory and then I'm currently stuck at the order doing nothing much since I finished my work as an apprentice faster than usual since I stopped slacking off. I even read other more even if I wasn't required to yet._

_I guess I was acting a bit out of character since I fooled around less which made Lenalee concerned and the others as well. My appetite even lessened which made me look a bit pale. I tried to remain the same but it was hard to put up an act. I tried to eat more but I didn't really feel like it. And I even slept less. _

_Bookman said that it's good that I'm taking the job seriously but I should stop being too affected when I shouldn't be. It wouldn't be good to my health and it will soon affect my job as a bookman._

_Another week passed and this time I was sent on a mission with Alcina and Allen. Link tagged along as usual. And bookman was elsewhere again while the others were on different missions. Only a few were left._

_There was a lot of akuma. More than twenty level ones, five level twos, two level threes and one level four. They were too many in one place. Had they been expecting us? It will take a long time to take all of them out. It was a good thing there was no Noah so we could at least survive if we tried escaping but I'm not so sure if we will while fighting. _

_We activated our innocence then started to fight while the finder called for backup but I'm not if they will be able to come in time. I'm not even that motivated o fight. I wonder what will happen to us. Will we survive?_

_While fighting, I saw a dark color of brown that I've seen before. No, it can't be her. She's dead. And if she were alive, I know this isn't Kiya. It's a different person._

_She looked at me and laughed like the usual but I know there was something wrong. She might have been helping us but I know it was not her. It's Lulubell. I hit her with my innocence which she dodged. She looked at me with a pained expression but that won't work because it's not Kiya._

"Lavi, why'd you do that?"

"Cause you're not the Kiya I know. It's you Lulubell since you're not an akuma. Allen would have told us then."

_I hit her again and it landed on her this time which caused her to show her true form._

Kiya's point of view

_In town, we just checked in after arriving and there was already a commotion. There were akuma and the biggest number I've seen in a while. I asked the general if we should interfere even if I know he might say no although I still would end up fighting anyways._

"I don't really care but you'd go anyway. Just look if help is badly needed. If it isn't just leave, it would be risky getting your cover blown when we haven't finished yet. Make your innocence look different so no one will recognize."

"Thanks."

_His answer was unexpected but I'm thankful for that anyway. I went to the place where the ongoing battle with akuma was. _

_I saw that it was Lavi, Allen and Alcina battling them. I watched for awhile and saw Lulubell disguised as me. Lavi was able to tell that it was not me and hit her and made her show her real form. It might be because I'm dead so he didn't believe it. I might be wrong that he could tell that it wasn't me. _

_More akuma came while Lulubell disappeared. I know they can't take on all of them so I joined the battle with my disguise and with my innocence that looked like Elliot's staff. I learned how to use one while at the hidden branch. I had fused the two together temporarily._

_I walked into the battlefield and started fighting alongside them. Alcina would be able to tell that it's me but she won't give me away. She might be furious when I come back but at least I'll be safe for now but I bet she knew from the start I wasn't dead. _

_Allen can't tell and I hope Lavi won't too. It'd be bad if news of me alive was let out when I'm not done with the mission yet._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

*Lavi's point of view

_While fighting, someone had joined in on the fight. It was a boy about our age who used an innocence that took form of a staff. We wondered who he was but the fighting style reminded me of her and he does look like her. It is her. It is Kiya. She's alive and it's the real one. She looks different but I know it's her alright. I can see easily that she's wearing a wig and her structure isn't really that close to a guy's. Definitely a girl and definitely Kiya. She's also one of those rare people who keep up with disguises like that if she doesn't want to be found out._

_I was so overjoyed seeing her alive that I held onto her even if we were in the middle of a fight._

"Kiya!"

"Kiya?" said Allen and Alcina in surprise.

"Baka Usagi! Let go of me! And I'm not Kiya!"

"Really now? Then why do you have the same hair as her, the same eyes, the same face, the same height, the same voice and the same lips."

_I said that while removing her wig and holding her tighter. I then let my lips feel the touch of hers after the last word left my mouth. A blushing Kiya screamed at me._

"Lavi! You big idiot! We're in the middle of a fight!"

"You finally called me by my name so you were also pretending at that time."

"Oh so it was the rabbit. I didn't see that coming."

"Wait! That voice! No it can't be. It's not possible," said Allen and looked where it came from. "Master! You should be dead!"

"Idiot apprentice! Did you actually think I'd die from that?"

"Uncle, I thought you weren't going to show your face for awhile. Isn't this a little too soon?"

"We are in the middle of a fight here!"

"Sorry! We'll get back to fighting."

"I thought you weren't going to interfere," said Kiya.

"We need to leave fast so be glad I'm helping."

"Yeah, I'm very much thankful," said Kiya with a sarcastic tone.

_General cross brought out Judgment and the Grave of Maria. I thought his gun was at the order. Had it something to do with the hidden branch again? We fought the akuma and it somehow ended faster than expected._

*Kiya's point of view

_Seriously though, Lavi never often acts his age or serious at the right time. I can't believe he actually did that in the middle of a fight and now he's clinging to me like a child that missed his mother for how many days._

"Lavi, please let go."

"No! I haven't seen you for a very long time and you actually made me believe that you were dead."

"I had to pretend so no one would interfere."

"You also made me believe that you altered your own memories before leaving. That was so cruel of you."

"Yeah, I'm cruel now so let go."

"Not yet."

***In the next room…**

"I had suspicions that they were close but not that close," said Allen.

"Well, you were never really one to read people much that well," said Alcina.

"It's not like you did either. I saw that you were as surprised as I was."

"I was only surprised that he actually did that in the middle of a fight and in front of everyone here."

"How long are those two going to be like that? We need to go," said Cross.

"Wait! Before you leave, answer my questions first. How did you have Judgment with you when it was left at the order?"

"A kid in the hidden branch got it for me and replaced it with a fake."

"What do you plan on doing now? And why is Kiya with you?"

"Don't worry I won't take your sister that way not while she's dressed as a boy anyway."

"Uncle!" said Kiya in unison with Allen who said, "Master!"

"I was just joking. No way will I mess with a kid. She's still a minor although it's just a year."

"Uncle!" said Kiya in unison with Allen who said, "Master!" again for the second time.

"Why are you both so serious? Can't take a joke?"

"It's not a good joke at all," said the two in unison still.

"You sure get along. Have you done anything yet idiot apprentice?"

"Master! Stop with those bad jokes. So answer the question anyway. Why does Kiya have to be with you?"

"Not allowed to tell but I might if you get me some more wine."

"You just drank three bottles."

"It ain't enough."

"No!"

"Why you good for nothing apprentice!"

"How am I related to you again? I don't even want to know."

"Your mother's my cousin and you can't do a thing about that."

"Regrettably."

*Kiya's point of view

_We all rested for the night after the endless questions and parted the next day. I didn't anymore bother altering with their memories since it will drain out my energy using it on four people. I did bother with Link though but the three not much. I needed the energy for the mission._

_I was helping General Cross in a new experiment he's doing. I'm not allowed to mention details so I'm not telling. I had the knowledge as to what he needs and it actually took us a month before we finished then I was left with his debts again. I worked to pay it off then I went back to the order where a lot were surprised to see me._

"A Noah can't die that easily, you know but I guess most of you are disappointed I'm alive."

"Why were you gone so long? And without contact?"

"I was not entirely out of contact. I was just focused on a job given to me."

"What job? And who gave it to you?"

"The supervisor of my branch. And I was ordered not to speak a word about it. Hope not to see you often then"

_I said that while leaving a lot of people surprised or irritated. I left then headed to the cafeteria where Lavi was plain Lavi like usual. He was teasing Kanda and running for his life. He hid behind my back like a frightened child would when he saw me._

"Get out of the way!"

"Why don't you calm down, Yuu? I just arrived and you're …"

"I said don't call me that!"

"Oops! Slipped past my tongue."

I said then ran off with Lavi as if our lives really depended on it. We ended up in our usual place so Kanda wasn't able to find us. I was dead tired then collapsed on the ground. He collapsed there as well beside me.

"That was tiring."

"But exciting and fun."

"Didn't think we'd end up here."

"But we often do."

_I sat up then leaned on the tree. Lavi got up then rested his head on my lap. It slightly made me blush._

"Lavi!"

"I'm tired and sleepy let me rest."

"Get off or I'll hit your head."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

_I then hit him on the head as promised._

"That hurts!"

"I warned you!"

"And I'm not warning you!" said Lavi as he took me by surprise and let his lips touch mine once more.

_My face was burning up with what he just did._

"Lavi!"

"Let me rest."

"Fine."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

_He continued to rest on my lap then fell asleep afterwards. I also fell into a deep slumber while leaning on a tree trunk. We slept there peacefully for a few hours till we woke up then headed to the cafeteria to eat the lunch we missed._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

*Kiya's point of view

_A lot were away today on a mission. Alcina went on a mission with Allen again with Link who often tagged along. Lavi, Bookman and Kanda were away too. Lenalee was with Miranda an Marie. The rest, I haven't really heard much._

_I feel so damn sick. My insides hurt. Pain is throbbing all throughout. I was sweating and panting like as if I'd ran very far away but it was all due to the cause of my seal breaking and it's getting harder to suppress it._

_KILL…_

_KILL…_

_KILL…_

_Damn it! I can't let that urge to kill overpower me. Alcina is going to be gone long for awhile so it will probably take weeks of hell before it calms down. I wrote a letter to the supervisor then placed it on Rin (she is with me cause Tim is already with them)._

_Rin then flew to Komui's office and gave it to him. It was a good thing he was awake else it had been a problem getting the message to him._

Komui-san,

I will be staying in my room locked for weeks until Alcina comes. I already told Jerry to have my food prepared and Rin will leave it on my doorstep (yes she can carry that).

The Noah is trying to take over again so it would be best that no one will approach the room no matter what you hear. This is a common thing to happen every year so I'm used to it. The only difference is that Alcina is not here. I'll be fine till she comes back so don't drag her off suddenly from her mission all because of this.

Kiya

_They probably received the notice by now. I locked my door and had Rin watching outside. I can't risk anyone getting hurt all because of the Noah._

_I feel so weak and sick. Suppressing it without he seal makes me weaker and I hate that feeling. I definitely feel like throwing up. My mind may have been weaker but the urge to kill is still so strong. I suppressed the urge by hitting myself instead with Alcina's dagger. She gave it to me whenever we part while she uses a different innocence._

_The room reeked of blood, the smell that I dread the most. It was there and it will be weeks of hell for me. Everywhere you'd look in the room, blood splattered all throughout the walls and floor. Even my bed had been drenched with my blood. And the scent lingered in every part of the room. Some who might have passed might have noticed it but I gave out a fair warning so no one attempted to come inside._

_It's getting out of control, much more than the usual. I even had my hands chained to the bed but it only broke. It was bloody hell of a room. And no matter how many times the cold and sharp blade pierces though my flesh and bones, the urge won't stop. I might even kill myself with what I'm doing. It only stops temporarily when I'm asleep because of exhaustion or loss of blood._

*Lavi's point of view

_I was on a mission with Kanda and Bookman that took a week and a few days to finish. I arrived at the order badly wounded and beaten up like hell. Kanda was also injured but he heals fast. I was brought to the infirmary to be further treated on. Matron said that I was probably going to be stuck there for days or weeks._

_Lenalee came to visit and has that worried expression on her face. I asked what was wrong but she didn't answer. I asked her then where was Kiya. She looked bothered by my questions but she then finally answered it._

"Kiya is in her room. She had been locked in there for more than a week. Nii-san told me that it has something to do with her being a Noah. I really get worried whenever I passed by but Nii-san said that everyone was forbidden to enter or even go near except Alcina who hasn't arrived yet. He didn't tell me why and just said that it was an order. I'm not even allowed to tell you this but I really am worried. Please don't tell anyone I told you. He actually asked me not to tell you of all people but I thought that you have the right to know at least. Please don't tell them that I told you."

"Of course, I won't tell on you. And thanks for telling me."

_Her Noah was probably taking over again. And Alcina isn't here. I wanted to check up on her so I got up from the bed when everyone was already asleep. Each step had been a pain for me till I reached her room but that didn't matter. I was as worried as Lenalee was._

_I reached the door to her room and held onto to the cold iron knob. Rin kept pushing me away to tell me not to come inside. The scent of blood worried me so much that I rushed inside through the door that was carelessly left open._

_The room was soaked with blood everywhere and Kiya lied down on the floor unconscious with broken chains on her wrists and blood all over her clothes and hair._

_I rushed to her side despite the pain from my wounds and then helped her get up when she slowly woke up._

_She looked at me horrified and then told me to go away. I didn't leave her of course with that condition._

"As if I'd do that. Look at how much of a wreck you are right now."

"Leave! It's trying to take over. I might try killing you again and this time I might succeed. This would heal on its own. I'm a Noah after all."

"No way! I can't leave you in a state like that."

"Please, it's trying to take over already."

"All the more reason that I shouldn't leave you and let you suffer alone."

_Kiya tried staying away from me but just as she said, it took over. Her golden eyes brightened with intent to kill and then she held onto the dagger that was nearby and hit me with it._

_I was pushed to the ground and then she repeatedly stabbed me. It must have been hell of a week for her doing that to herself. It hurt like hell._

_She suddenly came back to her senses and realized what she had done. She looked horrified and afraid of herself. She kept a distance then stabbed herself repeatedly to hold back on to reality._

"I'm sorry Lavi. I shouldn't be here anymore if I'd be doing that to you."

"Stop."

_I took the dagger away from her and threw it away. I realized that it was Alcina's innocence. It must have hurt on her more since she's a Noah._

_I held onto her and tried to calm her down. My chest ached, the wounds have reopened and the stab wounds she gave me hurt as well but not that deep at all which was good but I'm slowly losing consciousness because of the loss of blood._

*Kiya's point of view

_I regained my senses and looked to my surroundings. I was holding a dagger and Lavi was on the floor bleeding. Blood was flowing out like the sea._

_I moved away and stabbed myself repeatedly to hold on to reality. I was losing myself and I don't want to lose it anymore to hurt him again._

_He got up and took the dagger away from me then threw it away. He held me in his arms and tried to comfort me. I cried like a little child as he slowly lost consciousness._

_I became worried and scared. I stopped the blood flow temporarily and called for help. He was brought to the infirmary. People were surprised seeing me soaked in blood. _

_I was standing by the doorway and then fell down on my knees. I tried standing up but couldn't. I was also dragged inside to the infirmary and treated. It took hours before he was stable. When I heard that he was out of harm's way, I fell into a deep slumber and woke up only after three days. _

_My Noah didn't take over anymore. It had been earlier than expected but Lavi had suffered in the process of helping me. I was out in a week due to my wounds healing fast since I am a Noah while Lavi was only released two weeks after and a few days._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I opened my eyes and got up so that my back was on the headboard of the bed. I stared out for a few minutes until I recalled why I was there and what had happened. The first one that got into my mind was … _Kiya_.

Where is she? Is she doing well? What happened to her? If I'm here, it means that she brought me here or...

"Lavi, lie back down. You haven't fully recovered yet."

I looked where the voice came from and saw that it was Lenalee.

"Where is Kiya?"

"She is resting in the other room recovering as well. Rest for now."

"Which room?"

"Lavi, lie down."

"How is she doing?"

"She is recovering just fine. Rest now if you don't want us to tie you down to the bed," said Matron.

"But Kiya…"

"Rest."

It turns out that I was out for a week and is still recovering within this week and a few more days. I kept asking them about Kiya but they would not say a thing about her to me. They really strapped me down to the bed when I attempted to leave the third time. Only a few more days and I just had to be strapped down. Someone knocked on the door then entered, it was Alcina.

"Thank you for helping Kiya-nee. If you hadn't stopped her, she might have killed herself. The Noah within her is going out of control than usual. It probably had something to do with Road's interference."

"Can I see her now?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait for a few more days."

"How is she doing?"

"She was released last week. She is doing well physically but she is down. I already took care of things so they won't charge her with anything for the outbreak but someone follows her around like Link. Get better fast and don't attempt to leave so you'll recover fast. Please see her at once after."

"Of course, I will but can you please get this strap off."

"Fine."

And thankfully it was removed.

Bookman had already talked with me a few days ago and scolded me for my recklessness. He thanked me though for helping her. It was not obvious but they both still cared for each other despite the distance. He didn't say anything anymore about my relationship with Kiya but told me to do better with my job.

***Kiya's point of view**

Alcina took care of things for me so I wasn't charged with anything. Someone only followed me like a dog. I didn't bother much and acted like she wasn't there. I actually acted like no one is even there. I ignored almost everyone that surrounded me.

Bookman spoke with me not only as Bookman but also as my grandfather. He found out what was going on between me and Lavi and didn't bother to do anything about it as long as I don't be a hindrance to the job. I'll work under him again but I won't have the title. I'll help with their job when Lavi fully recovers. I agreed with it but I don't even know how to face Lavi.

More than a week passed and I decided to go to our usual place to be alone. I used an illusion to make her think that I was sleeping inside my room. It will probably take a few hours before she would realize.

I closed my eyes and rested my back on the trunk of the tree. I let the wind blow softly to my face as I started to fall asleep. I felt something touch my lips and woke up with shock.

I opened my eyes and saw the red head before me with a few bandages still.

"How are you doing Kiya?" said Lavi as he held me in an embrace. "I missed you so much."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you here?"

"I said I missed you didn't I?"

"Aren't you afraid of me or angry? Shouldn't you hate me? I almost killed you."

There was a hint of sadness and regret to my voice when I said that. I never really wanted to ask that but I did and it made me afraid to hear the answer.

"I don't and why should I be? I love you," said Lavi as he let our lips touch once more.

I felt happy having him by my side once more but I don't deserve it. I need to pay for my actions. A tear fell down and slid on my cheek. The look of sadness showed on my face.

"What's wrong Kiya?"

"I don't deserve to feel happy. I need to pay for what I've done."

"Then pay for it this way by letting both of us happy."

"But …"

"Tell me, what you feel about me. I'll stop if you don't feel the same."

"I love you, Lavi."

"I love you too, Kiya," said Lavi as they kissed once more and it was longer than the usual.

…

THE END

…


	23. Chapter 23

*Bookman's point of view

Children will be children. I decided to let them be even if I know I should have forbidden them. I'm very old now anyways. I don't have time to train a new apprentice or look for ones that will meet my standards. Both of them exceed that but only one will succeed me. I have my own reasons for not choosing Kiya. A personal one and an impersonal one.

I may give Lavi the title in the future but he can only hold onto it temporarily since he can't be with Kiya as a bookman. Since a bookman has no need of a heart, no need of a family or comrades.

No one really met that standard even I didn't since I still cared for my granddaughter. The real reason I didn't let her succeed me was to avoid this life but she fell in love with the man who led it just like her grandmother. Her father didn't like this life at all and stayed away from me. I hadn't seen her and her family for years until their death. Her mother's last request to me was to not let her get involved in it but life didn't let it end that way. We tried and failed.

**.**

( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie:I just felt like giving panda-jiji's point of view. I hope you like that. And another reason is said below.<p>

The story was actually longer. I just cut it short. I just want to know what people think of this story and if I should make something like a sequel to it. Please tell me your opinions and thank you if you did. If a lot said that I should continue, I wouldn't mind. There are still actually a lot of things unexplained yet that wasn't placed in this chapter. An example would be like why why does Lavi wear an eye patch? What is the hidden branch like and how are the people from there like? Thanks again if you gave me your opinions.**  
><strong>


End file.
